The invention relates to a packaging, in particular a blister and further in particular to a tablet packaging, comprising a plastic foil molded part and a cover foil provided with a semitransparent function layer. The invention further relates to a cover foil suitable for covering a blister, in particular a tablet packaging, and the use of a foil provided with a semitransparent function layer as a cover foil of a packaging, such as of a blister, in particular of a tablet packaging or of a tablet blister.
A blister or a display packaging is understood to be a product packaging which enables the potential buyer to perceive the packaged object optically or to at least guess the form of the object. The object is fixed here by a plastic molded part closed with a cover foil. In the case of drugs, e.g. tablets, the cover foil mostly consists of aluminum. A tablet packaging or tablet blister is also called a push-through packaging. The arrangement of the tablets in individual depressions or cavities of the plastic molded part, which is sealed by the aluminum foil, is an advantage in terms of hygienic, because undesirable influences, such as high air humidity or dirt are excluded.
The production of blisters is described, e.g., in WO 97/010159 A1.
EP 1 876 033 A1 describes a packaging material, in particular for the pharmaceutical field, which has a metallic carrier substrate with a line grid printed in two different visually recognizable colours.